User blog:SuperTaiko1/My Wish List: Kid Piccolo Jr. and Piccolo Jr.'s Fixings and What-Ifs for the Next "Dragon Ball" Video Game
My Wish List: Kid Piccolo Jr. and Piccolo Jr.'s Fixings and What-Ifs for the Next "Dragon Ball" Video Game Kid Piccolo Jr.: I would like to see Kid Piccolo Jr. (with Daveigh Chase doing the FUNimation Dub voice of him, with the cute triangular nose that all the babies, toddlers, and little kids of all species that have a humanoid face and nose in the "Dragon Ball" series have just like Kid Goku has, the detailed lines, pink patches, and red rings on his body (his arms having the detailed lines, pink patches, and red rings shown under his light purple, long-sleeved undershirt (his arms, back, chest, legs, and stomach having the detailed lines, pink patches, and red rings shown when he gets battle damaged), because Kid Dende and all the little kid Namekians had them, but baby Namekians don't, because their skin is regular and smooth like ours, and white scleras, because only elderly Namekians and Tambourine (who's the only young adult Namekian to have yellow scleras) have yellow scleras, while the baby, toddler, little kid, teenager, and young adult Namekians have white scleras) as a playable character in the next "Dragon Ball" video game and future "Dragon Ball" video games. [link] Piccolo Jr.'s Fixings: Fixings for Piccolo Jr. Piccolo change Piccolo Jr. Namek change to Namekian for the characters saying Namekian for the name of the alien race and language, Powered-Up Namekian that Lord Slug and Piccolo Jr. are, because they're very strong, the nickname "The Namekian" Piccolo Jr. calls himself to hide his true identity after fusing with his uncle Kami for the first time, and the Potara item from the "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi" video games known as Namekian Power. Piccolo Jr. should be called Piccolo Jr. by all of the "Dragon Ball" series characters that know his name, including the narrator, Piccolo Jr. calling himself Piccolo Jr., and the subtitles in the English version saying Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr. should have his cape and turban on as his default costume, while Piccolo Jr. with cape and turban off should be one of his alternate costumes. These fixings for Piccolo Jr. in the previous "Dragon Ball" video games, the next "Dragon Ball" video game, and future "Dragon Ball" video games. The fixings he needs are no palette swap of his clothes, as in his belt, pants, and shirt need to be the same colors, as in his belt blue and pants and shirt dark purple, because he looks gay with light purple pants, light purple shirt and red belt. His shirt's neckline hole design should also be the same design, circle shaped hole design http://hsvhrt.deviantart.com/art/Piccolo-Jr-Barefoot-181217673 because v-shaped neckline hole design makes him look gay with a little bit of his pink patch stomach and whole chest exposed. He doesn't need to have a little bit of his pink patch stomach and whole chest exposed like that when his shirt's fully intact. A little bit of his pink patch stomach and whole chest can only be exposed when large portions of his shirt are gone when he's fully battle damaged. I really want that weird v-shaped neckline hole design on Piccolo Jr.'s shirt removed and not have it as an alternate costume in the previous "Dragon Ball" video games, the next "Dragon Ball" video game, and future "Dragon Ball" video games. He's more better with a blue belt, circle shaped neckline hole design on his shirt, dark purple pants, and dark purple shirt on. I also don't want him to never get anything on his belt, pants, and shirt when he's battle damaged like blood, dirt, dust, goo, mud, saliva, scratch marks, slime, spit, stone dots when he's turned to stone by Dabura, and water drips forever. And finally, he must have the pyramid patch on the middle part of his back, the roundy patches on his knees, the roundyish triangular patches on the bottom back middle part of his legs, and the triangular patches on the bottom front middle part of his legs shown http://dragonballfan2012.deviantart.com/art/Beach-Piccolo-Jr-design-sheet-282904947 as he looks much better like that. I don't like to see goof or miscolor colors on parts of his belt, pants, and shirt and on his skin. Piccolo Jr.'s What-Ifs: What-ifs for Piccolo Jr. in the next "Dragon Ball" video game and future "Dragon Ball" video games. What-if alternate costumes for Piccolo Jr. = 6 Six what-if alternate costumes for Piccolo Jr.: Barefoot Piccolo Jr. (cape, turban, and weighted Namekian shoes off) Beach Piccolo Jr. (swimming trunks) Piccolo Jr. in Kid Piccolo Jr.'s clothes (adult size) Piccolo Jr. in King Piccolo's clothes Piccolo Jr. in sandals Shirtless Piccolo Jr. What-if battle damages for Piccolo Jr.: Piccolo Jr. having his weighted Namekian shoes get ripped and tattered as a what-if battle damage, as in his weighted Namekian shoes getting ripped and tattered by a Super Attack move (energy blast version) to have a bit part of his bare feet like his ankles with those three red conjoined rings, arches, heels, soles, and toes shown and losing them in battle as also a what-if battle damage, as in like completely destroyed, disintegrated, and gone after being hit by a Super Attack move (energy blast version) that gets you battle damaged, an Ultimate Attack move (energy blast version) that gets you battle damaged, losing to a beam struggle, and pop off his feet in battle after crashing into buildings, mountains, and other debris, after being hit really hard by a kick and punch that sends you flying far away, and after he's thrown by a female and male "Dragon Ball" series character, who does a grabbing onto his foot, holds onto his foot, swings him around fast, and lets go of his foot, sending him flying far away in the next "Dragon Ball" video game and future "Dragon Ball" video games. I hope these appear in this year's next "Dragon Ball" video game. I've always dreamed of having Kid Piccolo Jr. as a playable character, having Piccolo Jr. fight with his weighted Namekian shoes off in battle, having his weighted Namekian shoes get ripped and tattered in battle, and having him lose his weighted Namekian shoes in battle in "Dragon Ball" video games, which I was disappointed last year's "Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi" didn't have my ideas. It my friend said. Thanks. SuperTaiko1 20:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts